Crescent Moon
by Meowstic9129
Summary: Gale the Treecko and Micah the Torchic are the last Noscates. Their parents Torak and Nailah are telling them about their duty to save the world from a great threat. Therefore, they need to team up with two other Pokémon they yet have to find. Who might these two be? What other preparations do they have to make? Will they be successful? Come on and find out!
1. Prologue: Destiny

"C'mon! We gotta keep going!"

"How'd they find us? I thought our hideout was secure!"

"I've no clue! Doesn't matter! We have to get away from here!"

"But... We cannot run away forever! They'll always find us somehow!"

"Nailah, there's no point in it! You know, what he said... Now come on!"

"And if he's wrong? How can we be certain?"

"Trust him... Every bit of his hope, no... The whole Noscates' hopes are lying within our survival! If we die now, everyone's deaths were for nothing!"

"But... I..."

"Torak! I can hear something! They caught up to us! No... No! This is not... CURSED! They're too close! It's too late for Blast Burn, that'd be risky as hell!"

"Keep calm, we have to get ready... Ready to fight! Nailah! Bosco! We will be successful!

Torak could see the Marshtomp standing next to him taking a deep breath. "We... We will be successful! We're gonna get outa this alive!" He turned to Nailah, who was looking around nervously. "Torak..." He looked the Combusken in the eyes, nodded, and then directed his view forward. "They've arrived..."

He could hear fast steps coming closer and closer, accompanied by jeering screams. Despite the nocturnal darkness Torak was able to see his enemies quite well on that vast wasteland. The pallid moonlight facilitated viewing a bit. "Alright... As we planned! Are you ready?" Both of his companions nodded in agreement. "Here we go!" He dashed forward, the leaves at his arms started shining. "LEAF BLADE!" He attacked the first enemy in reach and hit a Sableye to send it flying backwards. He dodged some punches and blocked a Sneasel's Ice Punch using Detect, then countered with Bullet Seed.

The action next to Torak was not less intense. Bosco had troubles eluding a Pawniard detaining him with one Metal Claw after another. Nailah assisted him using Flamethrower, forcing his opponent to flee. He noticed Torak fighting with three enemies at once. "Torak! Detect! Now!" Torak reacted and executed his instructions. "MUD BOMB!" He launched an enormous ball of mud directly onto Torak which exploded at the impact, leaving the attackers defenceless and disoriented.

Torak looked around. "Thanks, buddy! Now then... Let's cut you down to size, eh? LEAF BLADE!" He could feel the razor-sharp leaves at his arms cutting deeply through his opponents leading them to yelp and run away. After some steps, they fell and kept lying on the ground.

Nailah was busy blocking off a Sneasel pestering her with Slash attacks. She flinched when getting hit at her flank. Notwithstanding the pain she jumped leftward and her enemy's next attack missed, what she exploited countering with Double Kick. After getting rid of the Sneasel, she looked around noticing a Sableye sneaking up to Bosco, who was just fending off a Pawniard's attack with Mud Shot. "Bosco, watch out!" She looked at him tensed, recognizing he did not hear her. "Bosco! Argh... What shall I..." An idea came up in her mind. "Damned! FLARE BLITZ!" Blazing fire embraced her as she rushed forward. Both of her fists ahead she rammed that Sableye sending it flying and crashing against a rock leading it to fall down and lying on the ground motionless. The attack's recoil damage was huge, Nailah staggered.

Torak startled as he noticed the explosion Nailah emanated. He saw Bosco turning towards her as well and shoring her up. "You got this?" "Yeah, I'll take care of her! Watch out, behind you!" He turned around and saw another Sneasel dashing towards him and prepared to counter-attack. "SLAM!" With his shoulder ahead he pounced into his attacker's direction. The moment he touched the opposing Pokémon, it vanished and something hit him heavily. _Hngh... Blast! Feint Attack... I should've anticipated this!_ He rolled off over the ground and as his opponent wanted to pursue with Slash, he countered using Bullet Seed.

Bosco glanced around. Their enemies' numbers slowly decreased. Crimson liquid had already dyed the ground at some spots. He had some hostile hits to record, Nailah and Torak were looking slightly stricken as well. _They're getting fewer... We will go out here victorious!_

Nailah had recovered and was back in the fight. Her painful flank was not exactly making it easier for her, nonetheless she was far from being entirely exhausted. "In the name of Arceus, leave us alone! FLAMETHROWER!" Her opponent dodged and laughed, preparing to attack. She noticed this, dashed to the right causing her enemy to jump into emptiness, then she answered with another Flamethrower. With this enemy being served, she took a deep breath. She shuddered when suddenly being struck by a strange feeling of fear. _I... what is this feeling? I can feel something coming closer... Something mightily sinister... What is that?_ "Torak! Bosco! Something's coming closer! And I fear it's not a friend!"

"What does she mean?" "No clue... BULLET SEED!" Torak kept on attacking with everything he had. His enemies were weak, their strategy was built upon numeric superiority, which faded more and more. The battle was nearly over, the battle they would leave as winners. A feeling arose within him, of pride and unbeatable strength. Completely taken by it, he did not recognize the same fear coming up within him, which had already embraced his partner. He got himself an overview of the situation. Only here and there were enemies on their feet, many of them were lying on the floor, in puddles of their own blood.

Bosco on the other hand was slowly but steadily able to comprehend Nailah's fear. As he looked around, he could spot a single Pokémon running towards them incredibly fast. "Torak, Nailah, what is that?" They both turned around and shortly after the Pokémon had reached them. Rather small, but with a malicious gaze and sharp claws. Bosco noticed a red gem on its forehead, shaped like a star. Upright it stood in front of the three Noscates. "Hmm... So, you are the three chosen ones... Ts..." It laughed gruesomely. "Well... My master told me about you... I just wanted to... You know... Convince myself!" A sneering grin marked its face. "And who are we facing, if you'd grant this question?" Torak's voice had a sarcastic undertone. The Pokémon performed a sweeping gesture and bowed. "Why, of course... How dare I forget to introduce myself... The Name is Vondur, the species Weavile... Never to forget... Commander of the Dystopes!"

 _Commander? This explains the sinister feeling... He has to be really strong..._ "What should we do?" Nailah tried her best to keep her voice down. Torak looked at her tensed. "We don't have any choice but to fight... Bosco?" In the corner of her eye, Nailah saw Bosco nodding. She raised her voice. "I'm just making a guess now... There is no way for us to solve this peacefully?" The only answer she got was a derisive laugh and Vondur lunging backward. "I'm gonna count this as a 'no' then..." She sighed.

Torak dashed forward, hauling off, Bosco right behind him. "LEAF BLADE!" He could see Vondur exactly before him, but the moment he struck, he hit nothing but air. He landed on the floor heavily and could barely break his fall. He saw Bosco sidestepping left. "TAKE DOWN!" He likewise missed. Nailah tried to support them with Flamethrower attacks, but the only thing they realised from Vondur was his creepy laughter.

"Damned! He's too quick!" Torak looked around but kept moving. Every now and then he could spot the Weavile for a tiny moment, before it vanished again. He was frightened as Vondur suddenly emerged very closely to his face and punched at him, only to miss him again. He stood still and looked around once more. "I grow weary of this... And what are you supposed to do with toys which are getting boring? Throw them away, am I wrong?" Vondur's voice had a sadistic tone. All of a sudden Torak could hear Nailah gasping loudly. "TORAK! WATCH OUT!"

She could see Vondur manifesting some steps behind Torak and running off. His claws began to glow in a white light. She reached out her arm for Torak but he was too far away. In the corner of her eye she saw Bosco also running off. She turned towards him. Step by step he ran towards the Grovyle. "TORAK!" Nailah saw the muscles in Bosco's legs straining as he prepared to jump. With his shoulder ahead he bumped against Torak, leading him to fall down. Bosco now stood exactly where Torak stood a second before and only another second later, Vondur had reached him.

"NIGHT SLASH!"

Nailah's heart missed a beat as she saw Vondur's claws slashing through her best friend's body. Bosco looked her in the eyes. With the last bit of his energy, he opened his mouth. "Go... You have to... Escape and... Survive... GO!" Then, his eyes closed and he fell.

"No..." Torak could hear Nailah's voice. "NO! BOSCO!" Triumphantly laughing Vondur stood over his best friend's lifeless body. Blood was dripping from his claws. Bosco's blood.

"Alas... It is so easy... You filthy Noscates are relying on values not existing... Friendship... Is void, an illusion! Run... Run all you like! Someday... You'll all face your own bloody death!" Torak rose. "You... YOU GUTLESS COWARD! COME ON AND FIGHT!" Vondur sneered at him. "Ts... Fighting you wouldn't even be worth the effort..." He wanted to run off and fight but Nailah retained him. "We have to get away from here! We don't stand a chance against him! Don't let Bosco's sacrifice be meaningless!" "No! We cannot just make a run for it again! He KILLED BOSCO!" "I know! He's gonna pay for that... But not here! Not today! NOW COME ON!" Torak unwillingly started moving and followed his partner.

"Run, you insignificant fools! You cannot escape your destiny!" Vondur laughed resoundingly and as Torak looked back one last time, he could see him holding Bosco's ripped armband in his claws.

It featured a snow-white Crescent Moon.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Generation

The air was clear and clean that night. By taking a closer look, every star was visible on the black night's sky. The only thing you could hear were the rustling leaves of the tight forest's trees. Every now and then you could see some glowing Noctowl's eyes, searching for food.

"It's that late already and they are still up? Well, I guess, if you sleep the whole day, you hardly have any other option… Nailah, can you spot anything? I really need some sleep… Guard duty is so hard since we lost Bosco… I'm gonna miss him, he was just too young to die like this…"

The deep voice came from a tall, green creature with a powerful body. It was battle-tested, as the countless scars on its green back, which was covered in yellow seeds, and its green belly, patterned with one big, red stripe, were telling.

It wore a black headband with a snow-white crescent moon in its centre, which ends in two long bonds drifting in the gentle wind.

Right beneath that headband it had two yellow shining eyes, watching at a nearby cave. It had a tail that somehow resembles a shrub and its hands and feet were equipped with razor-sharp claws, ready to instantly tear intruders apart. Its best weapons however were long, extremely sharp-edged, solid leaves, two of them attached to each of its arms, right above its wrists.

"Nailah?"

"Shh! You're gonna wake Gale and Micah if you keep on being so loud… They both need as much sleep as they can get, you know that! They just hatched today, that took almost all of their energy… Imagine you and me training for two days and nights without any breaks, that is how they feel!"

Another creature stepped out of the cave, which was going deeper inside than it looks at first glance. It had long, red feathered legs with bushy yellow feathers at the bottom. With one view at the creature's slim, also red feathered torso and the long, strong arms, ending up in big maulers, equipped with sharp talons, you could tell that this Pokémon must have been in not only a few battles as well. Its head was covered in long, white feathers, almost looking like a mane, and featured a pointy beak.

It wore a black scarf with the same snow-white crescent moon in its centre, as the other creature's headband had.

With yellow shining eyes, it looked at the Sceptile, which stood a few meters in front of it on a meadow, barely illuminated by some torches, and turning in its direction.

"*sigh* Sorry, the feeling of being a father is just still so new to me... Father of two such wonderful sons." He looked at the cave. "Well, you're right... It is all new to me as well... Now, we don't have to protect only ourselves anymore, Torak... Some whole lot of responsibility awaits us! But, knowing that we aren't the last ones anymore, gives me relief..."

With a glowing expression of hope in his look, meaning that he agrees, Torak looked deep in her eyes. "Within them lies new hope for the preservation of our clan! We have to protect them at all costs!" His voice darkened. "Bosco died to protect us! In the name of Arceus, I will take vengeance for the death of that brave Marshtomp! These bloody Dystopes will pay for that!"

His voice rose in volume. "These gutless cunts will learn what it means to mess with the father of the last Noscates, I will make the- *ugh*"

The Blaziken punched him in his flank.

"I said, don't be so loud! The last Noscates' father will soon be torn apart if he's not going to let 'em sleep! Besides that, you will only attract attention onto us. If the Dystopes discover our hideout, we can say goodbye to this world, and Gale and Micah can just do the same! Is that what you want?"

Torak looked at her in disbelief. "Of course not! I know that this is our only retreat!" The disbelief in his eyes was wiped away by a deep wave of affection and love. "I love you, Nailah, and I love Gale and Micah! Before someone could harm you, they first have to pass me, and you know as good as I do, that this is barely possible! My Frenzy Plant is the most powerful in the whole world, before anyone gets through it, I am a pink Magikarp!"

Nailah was giggling a few moments, but then changed her mood back to seriousness.

"Oh, I truly am aware of that, but there surely are forces out there, which even we don't know yet." She started grinning. "And what do you even mean by 'pass you'? You know as good as I do that I can watch myself quite decently! In battle, I am still better than you!" She began poking her partner with one of her claws. "You oversized bush!" She laughed.

Torak didn't want to put up with the poking anymore and pushed her over. He laughed and let himself fall next to her, into the soft grass.

"Well then, you should be glad being a fire-type and not a Floatzel or a Sandslash, if that would be the case, you wouldn't stand a chance against me!" He grinned furtively. "Those are some big words for someone who isn't even capable of- *hrmpf*"

The Blaziken was surprised, as Torak suddenly rushed towards her and kissed her. She blushed, but then returned the kiss. After their lips separated, they both sat up. "You know... These are moments that make me forget all the horrible events we were facing... All the desperation, all the tormenting questions we had to ask ourselves lately..." Nailah nodded. "Just make sure you'll nonetheless always keep them in mind... These things are the ones that remind us about our duty everyday! We have to prepare our sons for what awaits them... It's gonna be tough enough for them, we have to support them as long and good as we can!" "You're right..." He sighed. "But... For now, just let us enjoy this moment... I love you!" He gazed deeply in her eyes, then they both looked skyward. "The stars are so beautiful tonight..." "May they always watch over Gale and Micah..." "Yes..."

After some time, Nailah pointed at the cave. "You should rest... I got some sleep right after Gale and Micah fell asleep this afternoon, so I can take guard duty." The Sceptile looked at her with an expression of gratitude on its face and kissed her cheek tenderly. "Thank you... I'll take the next two guards, promise!" She nodded "Get some sleep, we got some work to do tomorrow..." Torak sighed "I know, I know..."

He went to the cave, entered the familiar room and looked at his sons, which were sleeping the deep sleep of the innocent. "Indeed... A new generation was born... A new ray of hope for the Noscates' clan..."

He laid down on his nest of leaves and moss and could hear Nailah humming in front of the cave's entrance. He closed his eyes and sleep overcame him.


	3. Chapter 2: Training

The sun already stood high that day. Occasionally, you could see some Aipoms climbing around in the treetops. Noises of a battle were audible.

"POUND!" The massive Sceptile jumped back to dodge the attack, emanated by a small, likewise green Pokémon with a red belly, a green leaf-like tail and big eyes. Its left eye was colored in a bright yellow, the other one shined light-bluely.

It wore a black scarf with a snow-white crescent moon in its centre.

The attack missed. "You… *pant*you have to be faster! Our Evolution Family is quite fast inherently, you should use this… *huff* more effectively! BULLET SEED!"

Torak spitted masses of small seeds right before the little Treecko's feet, which jumped around quickly to avoid being hit. It pushed itself off the ground and rushed in his father's direction. "QUICK ATTACK!" It agitated forward and really, it hit its father's flank. "Ouf!"

"Don't you always say, less talking, more paying attention, Father?" The Treecko's face was filled with satisfaction. "Boy, that was good, but don't let your guard down! SLAM!" The massive Sceptile slammed his son against a nearby tree. "Heey- *argh*"

It felt a dull pain in its back as it was hitting the uneven bark. Though the soft grass moderated its fall, it hit the ground harshly. "Ow… Damned!"

"Isn't it my task to prepare you for your first real battle? It is important, that you don't let yourself being distracted by your opponent!" His voice went lower. "Listen… I know that you need way more practice to stand a chance against me, but you are on a good way!"

The Treecko looked down in frustration.

"Alas, Father… Everything is so much easier for Micah… Although he doesn't even have arms… He only got those little wings." He shook his head. "But he knows how to use his feet and his beak like no other. He's even more agile than Mother! How is that gonna be when he has evolved? I saw pictures showing mother before her second evolution… As a Combusken, everything will be even easier for him than it is now already."

Torak looked at his son consolingly and helped him to get up on his feet again.

"Gale… Trust me, that I know, what I'm talking about, when I say that, as a Grovyle, everything will be easier as well, you'll just need more time and training 'till you'll be able to evolve!"

A trace of nostalgia was visible on his face. "Even though it is been some summers ago that you two hatched…"

Gale sighed. He looked at his father with big eyes. The power inside of that Sceptile was immense. He was even able to feel it. A force radiated from his father, he could not feel such a power within any other Pokémon… A force to destroy everything in his way. As rigorous and strict he was in training, as strong was the feeling of security and closeness he felt with him around.

His father was an incredibly protective Pokémon, even if, looking at him, you could surmise the exact opposite.

"Heeey!" Gale was snatched out of his thoughts. He knew this voice. "Micah…" He listened. "Gaaale? Faaather? Hellooo?" Micah's voice was unnaturally loud. "We're here, stop screaming around! For Arceus' sake, you're louder than the biggest Exploud!" He rolled his eyes and winked at Gale.

The bushes, surrounding the meadow the two Pokémon were training on, were rustling and a small, chick-like creature bolted out. It had a large head with a pointy beak and big, black eyes. Like its father, it wore a black headband with a snow-white crescent moon in its centre. The rest of its body was rather small, it had long legs, but instead of arms, only small, feathered wings.

"Hah, and who should care about it anyway? There's not a single other one here but us! Besides some tiny Bird-Pokémon and a few Aipoms or Mankeys…" Micah grinned right into his father's face.

Astonishing the two brothers, their father's expression darkened.

"You have no idea, what is lurking out there… The tales that your mother and I told you were not all made-up… You should be aware of the fact that, if you two perish, our clan will be facing its demise."

His voice was almost cryptic.

"You two are carrying a legacy! The black scarves you wear shall always remember you to this!"

"I still don't get, who could be dangerous to us here… Besides, if you and mother are fighting alongside each other, no one can ever stop you!" The Torchic was filled with pride over his parents. "But still, you shouldn't forget that day, when Gale and I brought you down together! It was surprisingly easy!" He grinned.

"Wait a second, you took me by absolute surprise that day, how would I have been supposed to resist that?" His expression became brighter and he turned directly to Micah.

"Whatever, time to get your training started, Micah! Today, you're gonna learn how to effectively fight against Grass-Types. You can call yourself lucky that you got one in your family!"

Gale was getting nervous. "Uhm… You're not going to let him attack me with Fire, are you? Father, that's not fair at all!" "Don't worry…" He nodded at Gale "You're not yet ready to fight someone having a type advantage against you! You should know though, this day will come, maybe sooner than you think!"

"Not yet ready… Oh, I will soon be ready, trust me! And then… May Arceus help you, Micah!", he thought.

He glanced at both of them, said goodbye and went away.

"Really now… I will show you, what I'm capable of!" he grouched as he followed the familiar path, leading him home.


	4. Chapter 3: Brotherly Bonds

"Father?" "What is it, Micah?" "Would you mind if we start a bit later? I want to have a brief talk with Gale!" Torak nodded. "But hurry up, I want to get started before the sun goes down!" "I'll do!" Micah started running after his brother. "Gale! Wait!"

He noticed his brother on his way home. As he caught up with his brother, Gale asked him, what he wanted. "Can we have a talk?" "Do we have to? Micah, I'm tired!" "Oh, come on… It's not even dark outside and you're already tired? Get yourself moving, you green fool!" He positioned himself in front of his brother and pushed him backwards. "Oh, shut it, would ya? Where are you dragging me again?" "Just come on!"

Micah kept on pushing his brother until he noticed that he gave up. He ran in front of him and led him over a slightly secluded path to a nearby lake. Memories of him and Gale playing at the lake's shore awoke within his mind. A shiver ran down his back as he remembered how he once nearly fell into the lake. For a Fire-Type like him, that would have been extremely dangerous, he was incredibly lucky that his brother reacted so quickly that moment and captured him.

As soon as they arrived, Micah noticed the tree on whose branches they used to sit, only watching the lake for hours. For Gale, it was the most common thing to climb on trees, Torak told him that the first Treeckos only lived on trees. For Micah, on the other hand, it was nearly impossible to climb on the colossal tree. Soon after they first discovered their place in the branches, they built some kind of pulley, to make it easier for Micah to get upwards. For that purpose, they built a small platform, connected with a stone by a rope. That stone was slightly lighter than the two Pokémon and the platform together. They hung the rope over one of the branches and laid the stone onto the branch to keep it from falling down.

"Hey, would you help me getting up there again?" Micah pointed at the tree. "I still don't get why we're here and what you want from me…" Nevertheless, Gale made his way up. Micah admired his brother's nimbleness on that vertical trunk and nearly was a bit jealous. As Gale arrived on the branch, Micah positioned himself on their platform and Gale pushed the stone off, which led Micah to slowly getting dragged upwards. He sat down next to his brother and looked into horizon. It was completely cloudless, every now and then you could see silhouettes of some Bird-Pokémon.

"Would you please tell me, why we went here already?" Micah could feel his brother getting impatient.

"You know… It is just normal, to doubt yourself sometimes… But, do you think I wouldn't recognize how hard it is for you that father is demanding more from me than he does from you? Lately, you are permanently sunk in thoughts and you are more and more retreating…" Micah did not let his view being turned away from horizon, on which the sun was nearly going down. "What do you want to tell me now?" Gale looked at him. "Please… Don't ever forget, that… Whatever is going to happen… Whatever the future holds… I will always be with you!"

Micah looked into his brother's big, yellow eyes, which were turning glassy.

"Gale… We are brothers… We'll always stay brothers! Stop making everything harder for you, than it actually is! You may not be the strongest fighter, but you have so many traits that are making you unique!" Gale sobbed. "M-Micah… It's just… I… I feel so useless!" He looked down and Micah could see a tear running out of his eyes.

"You are not useless, you blockhead! I came here with you to make it clear to you that you mustn't give up! This is our place! It belongs to no one but us! This is the place where we'll make a promise!" Gale looked up, still with tears in his eyes. "A… a promise?" Micah looked into the bright horizon. "A promise, that we'll always be there for each other! That we'll always keep watch for each other and not let the other one be harmed…" He looked directly into Gale's eyes. "Gale! Will you promise me that? That we'll always stay together?" Gale nodded. "I… I promise to protect you with every bit of my power! No one shall ever harm you!" Micah nodded. "And I'll do the exact same thing! I swear, everyone trying to mess with you will get a fiery kick in their butt!" He saw his brother wiping away his tears and smiling.

"Micah?" "Hm?" "Thank you!"

Micah was surprised as his brother suddenly hugged him. He looked at him and could feel the deep brotherly bond surrounding them. When Gale returned to his earlier position, they just sat next to each other and looked into the sunset.

Suddenly, Micah got aware of his father still waiting for him. "Hey, I still got some training to do!" Gale sighed. "Yeah, right… Father is waiting for you…" Micah stepped onto their platform and as Gale joined him, it slowly sank. As they reached the ground, Micah put a stone onto the platform to keep it down and Gale climbed up again to put the upper stone onto the branch. He went down again and together they went into the direction they came from. He left his brother as soon as he reached home, said goodbye and ran towards the training meadow.

The sun was nearly down already.


	5. Chapter 4: A Bad Omen

Gale slept troubled that night.

He went to bed soon after he arrived home. His mother was still asleep, she needed the rest for the upcoming guard duty. He woke when his brother and father arrived from their training. Torak had minor burns and was bleeding out of a scratch on his arm, which doesn't seem to bother him much, he could take much and his wounds healed quickly. Micah seemed exhausted as well, but Gale could see his satisfaction over his successes. His father stepped over to his nest, waking Nailah so that she starts her guard duty.

The last thing Gale felt was Micah settling down next to him, then he fell asleep again.

All of a sudden, he found himself at a dark place. Neither was he able to spot anything within the darkness, nor did he know where he was. He looked around and was captured by a feeling of anxiety, as he noticed that he was surrounded by countless creatures. With red glowing eyes and a malicious grin on their faces, they looked everything but friendly. He let his eyes wander, trying to figure out particulars, but was only able to spot these hundreds pairs of glowing eyes and the hopelessness of his situation. The worst thing, anyway was, the eyes were coming closer… Were these Pokémon? "Who are you? What do you want from me? Leave me alone!"

His voice trembled, he tried to scream, but some force hindered him. He felt as if his throat was tied up. He barely could breath.

The only response was a creeping cackle, which made his blood freeze in his veins. "Every… Every single…" A hideous voice was audible. Gale couldn't move an inch. "Noscate… Every single Noscate… SHALL DIE!" The last words were echoing so unnaturally loud from all sides onto him, Gale thought his head would burst.

Those creatures of darkness were coming closer and closer. Gale couldn't see any way out, he wanted to yell for help, but was completely alone. Alone in the darkness, his fate in Arceus's hands.

Suddenly he could feel somebody shaking him. Soaked in sweat, he woke up and rose, looking in his mother's worried eyes. "Gale, what is going on? You're totally panic-stricken…" He could hear his father and brother snoring, it seemed they didn't notice anything. "Come on, let's go outside…" Nailah rose and Gale joined her, still shaky, on her way out. "It… is nothing… Just some stupid nightmare…" His mother's presence had a really calming effect on him. "Please… Tell me, what you've seen…" She was unusually nervous.

Gale told his mother every single aspect of his dream. With every detail he recapped, he felt his fear coming back. He looked at the familiar Blaziken, sitting next to him in the soft grass.

Nailah's face was marked by shock and panic. Gale had no idea, why his telling was shocking her so badly, but he noticed, that she had to know something, which panicked her.

"It… It is too early…" She panted. Her voice was shaky. Gale noticed, whatever she wanted to say was incredibly hard for herself to realize. "We… We are not ready yet… This was not meant… To happen so… Early…" Gale could only understand parts of what his mother said, because she rather spoke to herself than to him.

"Mother, what is going on? What concerns y-" Nailah took a deep breath. "Gale!" Her voice was definitive and clear now. "I want you to come with me now!" Gale was surprised by her sudden determination. He knew that she was as serious as never before. He nodded and followed her wordless as she rose. She took one of the torches and walked towards the training grounds.


	6. Chapter 5: Secrets

Gale didn't dare speaking. He knew that his mother was still trying to handle the information she just got. Gale didn't have the slightest clue what was going on inside her, neither did he know what his dream was meaning, nor what awaits him.

Nailah led him across the familiar way to the training grounds. The whole way her view was directed straight ahead and Gale had the impression that nothing could distract her. He had to hurry keeping up with her, one of the large Blaziken's steps were taking him two to three.

The way seemed unusually long to him until he noticed that they had already passed the training grounds. Now, he didn't even know where he was anymore…

"SLASH!" He startled, as his mother cut a tendril hanging in the way. He suddenly became aware of the fact that this way must have been gone the last time long ago.

Again and again, he asked himself where they were going and what would expect them.

Their way seemed to take hours as Nailah finally slowed down, slashing her way through some tendrils that were blocking the path to a glade on which stood a rock, completely overgrown with moss, tendrils and branches.

Gale took a deep breath of relief as he noticed that they finally reached their destination.

"Gale…" He was surprised by his mother's strangely sounding voice, it was nearly hollow. "You have to stay here…" She pointed at a place a few steps to her left. Gale followed her instructions and went to the place she meant. He could easily spot the place, because it was surrounded by slight, circular furrows. He positioned himself in the middle of those furrows and his mother went in front of him, outside the circle. She made a step back.

She lifted her arms and turned her palms in her son's direction. "PROTECT!" _I have no idea what she's up to… Is it so intense that she has to protect me?_ As the shield was set up, Nailah turned around and slowly walked towards the rock.

She stood in front of the high, overgrown rock bolt upright. She closed her eyes and folded her hands in front of her face. Suddenly she started mumbling something in a cryptic way that Gale could not understand. He was surprised as the ground on which his mother stood started glowing. She kept on mumbling.

Gale could not figure out what was happening. With his eyes widely opened he saw the floor forming more and more furrows, which started glowing as soon as they arose. He noticed an unnatural wind coming up, swiping through the furrows and whirling up dust. His mother's mumbling rose in volume.

He still was not able to understand a word, she spoke a language he did not know. In the meantime, the wind had turned into a storm, whirling around the two Pokémon. The floor kept on shining and the furrows were connecting, so that some kind of magical circle resulted. Nailah's feathers were tousled by the wind. She did not move an inch, her eyes were shut tight and she kept on mumbling as the magical circle closed.

Gale watched the spectacle with all of his attention. _I still don't know, what mother's up to, but I'm certain that she knows what she does…_

All of a sudden, Nailah flung her eyes open and raised her right palm skyward.

"BLAST…" Her voice was clear and determined, nevertheless Gale could hear that she was concerned and uncertain. "…BURN!"

That moment she said the second word, Gale was blinded by a brightness he had never seen before. He could see a pillar of fire emanated by his mother, which was unsurpassable in terms of intensity. It rose upwards and started circling above the pointy rock. Nailah kept her view locked on those masses of fire above her and started mumbling again, this time with both of her eyes widely opened. The fire revolved faster and faster as Nailah started moving her arm circularly with smooth, flowing motions. The scene Gale was watching was impossible to describe, he had never seen something like that before.

He became nervous… _What will happen next? I truly hope mother's shield is going to protect me…_

As Nailah pushed her circulating arm down and pointed at the rock, the fire was swirling downwards. Gale had a suspicion of what would follow this action…

His suspicion was proved to be right, as the large amount of fire, which his mother controlled, crashed onto the rock. Everything covering the rock was burned away in this conflagration. A few seconds later, Nailah pulled her hand towards her and clenched a fist.

As she pushed her fist away from her again, opening her palm, the fire let go of the rock, rolling towards Gale like a burning wave.

He became frightened, as he felt an incredible heat around him, which was fading, as it rolled away from him, deflected by the shield and extinguishing behind him.

The little Treecko looked at his mother as if he was spellbound. She stood panting and heavily breathing in front of the now completely blank rock. The only thing Gale noticed on it was a symbol that strongly resembled the snow-white crescent moon on his scarf. He started running as he noticed that his mother was staggering and supported her. Her body was filled with an intense heat, she was downright steaming. "Everything is *pant* alright… I am just *huff* exhausted…" "Mother… What is this place?" He looked at the rock and could spot an entrance. "What is inside this rock?" "Don't be afraid *wheeze*" She could barely stand, Gale kept supporting her. "Let's go inside…"

Together with his mother, Gale entered the rock. A feeling of curiosity captured him.

 _What is inside this rock?_


	7. Chapter 6: Strong And Yet Weak

Micah's nest was warm and comfortable.

The little Torchic has had a long talk with his father after their training. He told him how depressing it would be for Gale that he was not that experienced in battle yet. "Oh, I know about that… As you know, I've had a little talk with him before we got started… In my opinion, he underestimates his own power and abilities…", Micah responded "His motions are incredibly quick and precise, I was already able to convince myself about that…" He held his flank. "I can still feel his Pound Attack from yesterday" His father reminded him, how tired and exhausted he was after that hit. "Now, as you are mentioning it… He must've put all of his energy into this one punch…"

His father told him that this is exactly Gale's problem, his lack of stamina. He gave Micah a wink and confessed that, as he was a young Treecko, things were not different at all. They laughed. "Mother told me that our evolution family's best attribute is attack…" With one of his wings, he pointed at his clawed feet. "So… What do you think? Should I try to get everything out of my attacks or would it be better if I'd work on my deficits and eliminate them?" Torak's only response was that he should do whatever he considers being the most productive for him. "Guess, you're right…" He rose and Micah could see that his shoulder was slightly burnt, which didn't seem to bother his father much though. He had the idea of giving him a Rawst Berry before they are going to sleep, to make his wounds heal faster.

As they reached their cave, Micah could only see Gale waking up, but falling asleep again soon after. His father woke Nailah so that she could start her guard duty. Again, the question was coming up inside him, why his parents were so meticulously guarding their cave. He did not know the answer, but after his father's quite sinister response at today's training, he did not want to ask again. Nevertheless, he definitely wanted to know what was lurking out there. He knew, one day, he would be able to manage this. He swore that to himself. But, as well he knew that, to reach this goal, he would have to train a lot more and would have to get way stronger.

As he had planned, he gave his father the berry and laid down next to his brother onto their nest of soft moss and dried grass. Considering his exhaustion, it was no wonder that he fell asleep shortly after he closed his eyes.

As he woke in the middle of the night, he noticed that his brother was not lying next to him anymore. "Gale?" He whispered so as not to wake his father. "Are you here?" As he heard no answer, he went, still slightly drowsy, out of the cave and had to notice that his mother was missing as well. "Where have they gone? I hope they aren't training somewhere witho- What in the name of Rayquaza is THAT?" With his mouth widely opened, he stood in front of the cave, seeing a huge pillar of fire blasting skyward in the distance and then circulating over the place it came from. Micah was completely speechless. He kept staring at the scene for a while, but then reacted quick-wittedly and ran inside the cave.

"FATHER!" Torak was fast asleep. "FATHER! *argh* If he's asleep once, there's no way to wake him…" He made a few steps back and sprinted towards his father headfirst. He rammed the massive Sceptile, which finally woke due to this. His eyes flung open and he rose. "WHO DARES IT?" His voice was incredibly deep and he raised his fist, but stopped as he recognized his son. "Micah! What the heck is going on?" "We don't have time! Get yourself moving!" He pushed his father out of the cave and with relief he found the huge amount of fire still circling in the sky. "Father, what is that?" With his little wings, he pointed at the unnatural spectacle.

That moment, Torak saw what his son meant and realized its meaning, his whole expression completely froze. "Now? But why now?" His face was marked by shock and fear, as he looked at what his partner did. "Not yet… It is yet too early… We're not…" As the fire sank, he captured himself again. He looked into Micah's bewildered and fascinated eyes. "Micah, come! You have to join me now!" "But… What does all this mean?" "You'll get to know this soon… Now, come on!"

He took Micah onto his shoulder and ran off.


	8. Chapter 7: Vestiges Of Bygone Times

"It must've been eternities since anyone was here…" Gale had to curb his astonishment and curiosity. "WILL-O-WISP" His mother slowly led the way into the rock and illuminated the way with the attack she just used. The torch was extinguished within the intense wind blowing outside. Gale asked himself, why she did not just light it again, but stopped thinking about it as they went further.

It was cold inside the rock's cave. Occasionally, some wanly glowing crystals were visible on the walls. Was that glow just a reflection of his mother's Will-O-Wisp or were they glowing naturally?

He should get the answer soon enough, as they stepped into a room shining in a mysterious, green light. Everywhere he could spot shining crystals, at the walls, on the ceiling; even the floor was partly made of the glowing stones. The room was huge. Inside the room were standing shelves with books, on the walls were hanging paintings of battles and manuals for the performance of special rites. He could make out tables on which laid books, still opened, as if someone just left a few minutes ago. But that was barely possible, all the tendrils and branches that were covering the rock before his mother burned them away were unsurpassable. Neither could Gale speak, nor did he want to. He was too impressed by the beautiful sight. His mother stood in the room's centre, also marveling at the beauty surrounding her. She was even slightly smiling. "Alas… How long has it been since I was here the last time? I totally forgot how incredibly beautiful this place is…" She sighed.

"Mother?" Nailah was pulled out of her thoughts as Gale came closer and talked to her. "Where are we here?" Her eyes were locked onto the crystals, nevertheless she gave him an answer. "This, my son, is our clan's last relic… The last one of its kind…" Her voice darkened. "The last one not fallen to the Dystopes' bloody claws… And we have to do everything to keep it!" "Dystopes?" Gale was perplexed. "You mean… Those characters from your stories? The ones who want to destroy the world? But… These are only tales, aren't they?" Nailah loosened her gaze from the crystals and looked into her son's yellow eyes. "Gale, do you remember the story that tells how the world is saved in the end?"

Gale remembered that story only too well. "Of course! The two last survivors of the Nox… Nos… Noscates' Clan?" Nailah nodded. "Are saving the world by defeating the sinister Yveltal." Saying that, he remembered his dream. "Wait a sec… Noscates? That was what that voice from my dream said… 'Every Noscate shall die', that was what I heard…" A shiver ran down his spine as he remembered. "But… what does this have to do with us? What-"

His voice went silent, as he understood.

"M-Mother… Please don't tell me… Are we…" Nailah nodded.

"We… That is… Torak, Nailah, Micah and Gale…" She looked at him. "Are the last Noscates…" She pointed at his scarf. "The snow-white crescent moon is our clan's symbol, which, you as well, are wearing on your scarf."

Gale was entirely rigid and deadly pale. He recalled the stories his parents told him, about the Noscates being overran and slaughtered by the Dystopes. Images of death and desperation where swirling through his mind. He did not expect that at all.

Slowly but steadily he captured himself. "W-What does all that mean? Are the stories of the holy war between Xerneas and Yveltal true? Are we really descendants of the legendary Xerneas? I… I can't believe that…" His voice was shaky, he nearly whispered. "Why… Why didn't you ever tell us? Why?" Nailah put her arm around him, her voice was full of love and care. "Our only goal is protecting you… It is yet too early for all that to happen…" Gale did not know how to react. "But…" Gale noticed a deep sorrow inside his mother. "That dream you had… It augurs threat and peril… Those creatures you saw were the Dystopes…" Despair was embracing her. "They will come…" Gale made a few steps back. "W-What do you mean by that?"

He was frightened as he noticed someone coming closer with large steps. Nailah also listened up and Gale could see her preparing for battle. What would await them now?

The steps were coming closer.


	9. Chapter 8: Questions Over Questions

"NAILAAAH!" With his son on his shoulder, Torak rushed towards the place he suspected his partner to be. He was unstoppable on his way. Micah clawed himself into his father's shoulder to prevent himself from falling. He had never seen his father in such a hurry before. He neither knew where Torak was taking him, nor why, the only thing he knew was that this fire has to have something to do with it. That his father panicked that hardly had to mean that it was a matter of life and death, usually, he was not ruffled that easily. He ran forward, nothing could distract him. That, at least, was Micah's impression.

The entire way, he could only hear his father's rushing steps and see the silhouettes of trees they ran next to.

"It has to be Gale… He must've had the dream… No way… This… Iloquiel's prophecy is fulfilling way too early!" Micah could perfectly hear his father, but had no idea, what he meant. _Dream? Iloquiel? What prophecy is he speaking of?_ Again and again, these questions were resonating within his mind.

As he noticed his father's steps getting slower, he looked around. Torak stepped onto a glade on which stood a large rock. A pointed, nearly shining white rock. He loosened his view from the rock and jumped off his father's shoulder. As he stepped on the ground, he folded over. He could feel a slight pain in his ankle and fell. As he straightened up he could see his father slowly walking towards the rock.

He could make out an entrance and went there. He positioned himself next to his father and looked at him. He could see that his suspicion seemed to be proven right. Torak's face was marked by despair. Gale could see that he moved forward reluctantly. "So be it… It has happened… We cannot wait any longer…" Micah still had no idea, what he was talking about. Torak took a deep breath and his gaze was directed forward determinedly. "Micah, come with me!"

Torak went inside the rock with large steps. Micah had to hurry keeping up to him. He noticed a wan glow coming from deep inside. His father led the way further and further into the depths of the cave. As they reached a small room, Micah saw it being illuminated by glowing crystals and locked his eyes at them. His father urged him to keep going and he loosened his view from the stones' beauty. They kept walking and he could see that they were coming closer to a huge room.

They stepped inside and Micah felt a big feeling of relief as he noticed his brother and mother standing in the room's centre. He saw his mother taking a deep breath of easement as she made up her partner and son. "Gale, Mother… What are you doing here? Where the heck are we here?" He looked at them.

"I guess you told Gale everything?" His father's deep voice was audible from behind. "Not everything… How much does Micah know?" "Yet… Nothing… We should tell them the whole truth…" "Are you sure about that?" "Nailah… We can't protect them 'till the end of time… Do you remember Iloquiel's prophecy? The sooner we start preparing them, the less hard it's gonna be for them…"

Micah was getting nervous and noticed Gale feeling uneasy as well. Once more, questions were whirling inside his mind. _Prepare us? But for what? And… once again, this name… Who the hell is Iloquiel?_ He got the impression that Gale did not know this name as well, because he listened up the same moment.

"Gale… Micah… Come with us, we're gonna show you what we mean… We'll explain everything to you…" Micah could see his father walking towards one of the shelves and pulling out a thick tome. He followed Gale and his mother as they went to the table his father laid the book onto. It looked incredibly old, but was in a really good condition. The black, leathery cover's corners were strengthened with ironclad wrappers. Instantly, Micah noticed the snow-white crescent moon, which was adorning the cover's centre. Before opening the tome, his father looked at Gale. "Gale, please tell your brother everything your mother told you already about our past!" Gale nodded.

"Hm… Where to begin… Alright, first of all… We're the last survivors of the Noscates' Clan!" This information was hitting Micah entirely extemporaneous. He remembered tales about the Noscates and froze. With his eyes and beak widely opened, he stared at his brother. Gale continued. "Tonight, I had a dream… I was attacked by a group of 'Mons, calling themselves 'Dystopes'… You know that name?" Micah's freezing dissolved slowly, he nodded. _Of course I know about the Dystopes…_ "As I told mother about that dream, she took me here… That rock you came through was completely covered with tendrils and branches, but mother burnt them away with an attack called… Blast Burn?" Micah noticed his mother nodding. "So that was that huge pillar of fire?" Gale nodded. Micah looked at his mother. "You gotta tell me how to do this, mother… I'm beggin' ya!" Nailah shook her head. "I'm sorry, but… You're not able to perform this attack yet… There is only a limited amount of even fully evolved Pokémon who have the prerequisites to use such an attack… You never know, though… Maybe, one day, you'll learn how to perform it…" "Hm… Alright, maybe!" Micah looked back at his brother. "I'm afraid… I can't tell you more about all this though…" Gale looked at his father. "Father, who's that Iloquiel you're talking about? And what was his prophecy?"

Micah saw his parents looking each other in the eyes, nodding. Torak opened the book.


End file.
